One Night in Some Place, Aww Yeah
by KateBomb895
Summary: One night, thangs hapen. Aww yeah.
1. One Night in Paris, Aww Yeah

One Night in Paris, Aww Yeah.

One nite Yazmeen was in Paris. Awww yeah. She wen to a partee. Aww yeah. While she waz at le partee she met Chris10 Steward. She sed "Oh ahii Chris10. Wat a gurl lyk u doin her."

She sterd at Yazmeen. "Hoo r u?"

Yazmeen dint lyke the Chris10 dint no who she waz. She sterd to cri. "Oh Chris10. Y don u luv meh!"

Chris10 sterd bac at Yazmeen. "I don evin no u guuurl." Chris10 flipd her har and den wakd away.

"Holly SHit!" Cryd Kate. "That waz Chris10 Steward!"

Yazmeen morbedlyy tirnd and lookd at Kate. "I no.. U stoopid slut. Tanks fer reminden meh." Yazmeen slowly wakd away.

Kate sat ther puzld. How cud she make her frend happeh agen? I no! She thot. I'll get Chris10 to tak to her! She wakd ova to Chris10. "Oh haiii Chris10." Kate sed. "How u doin?"

Chris10 turned and loked at Kate. "Im doin mighteh fine!" Sed Chris10. "How r u?"

Kate shrged. "Meh frend yazmeen. She rlly luvz u."

And Christen fround. "But I luv sum1 els!" Sudenlee Lea Mishel wakd out of the shadoes.

"Babeh who dis?" Sed Lea.

"Its no1 bebe gurl. Its sum stranga." Lea glerd doun at Kate.

"U betta stay away frum meh hunneh or Ill rape ur mom." Kate waz scerd. No1 cud rape Kates mom. No1.

"If u rape my mom, Ill rape ur dad." Lea got in Kates face.

"Wat did u say to meh, hom gurrrl?"

"U herd meh, u gleek." Lea reched oot and grabed Kates har. She throo Kate on da ground. "Lea, stahp!"

"U stoopid slut! Hiten on my womenn. Hoo do ya tink u r?"

Chris10 dint no wat to do. So she run up to Yazmeen. "Yazmeen. Help. Kate iz in truble."

Yazmeen sterd up at Chris10. "Y shud I help u."

"Don help meh... Help ur frend." Chris10 sed. Yazmeen noded understanden what Chris10 ment.

"Powas of the forc. Help meh take doun Lea Mishel." Cryd Yazmeen. Sudnly the wend strted to blow. Evil thangs crald oot of the suers and trees. "Kill Lea Mishel befo she kills Kate!"

The evil thangs hoped arond Yazmeen. "Yesss. Kill Lea!" Thay shoutid.

The evil thangs rand up to Lea and jumpd on her. "Ah! Gets dem off of meh! Chris10! Bebe gurrl! Help meh!" Chris10 sterd, torn betwen her nu found luv and Lea.

Yazmeen luked at Chris10. "Chris10. Plz... Help meh and Kate... Do eht fo meh!" Chris10 noded, noing wat she had to do.

"Chris10!" Lea sang in her kinda supa anoyen voyc.

Chris10 tirnd away. Not luking at the flamz dat riped outa Lea, az the evil litl tangs tor her apart.

As soon as da flamz dyd doun, Adam Lambeet apird outa da sky, flien doun to Kate. "Kate... I hav swern to protect u. U r to booful to eva be hert."

He den neeld doun an kessd Kate. Kate almos dyd of a hart atack. Kate riechd up and began to mak oot wit Adam Lambeet.

Chris10 tirnd and luked at Yazmeen. "Yazmeen can u fogiv me?"

Yazmeen sterd thotfuly at Chris10. Cud she fogiv dis gurl fer causin all dis trubl? Yes... Yes she cud. Yazmeen riechd her hand oot to Chris10. Chris10 cherfuly grabd it. "Of curs I can." Yazmeen wisprd.

Chris10 lent doun an kessd Yazmeen. Meanwhile Kate and Adam Lambeet wer stell maken oot whe Chris10 and Yazmeen decidd to leave. All in all. It waz da best night in Paris.

De End.


	2. One Night in London, Aww Yeah

One Night in London, Aww Yeah.

Yazmeen and Chris10 Steward wer on der huneemoon. Dey went to London, aww yeah. "Oh bebe dis is sooo specul. Im so glad we got to espieenc dis togever." Sed Chris10.

Yazmeen put her arm on Chris10. "Jus wait bebe, it gits even betta." Chris10 blshd a dep prple.

"Wat eva do u meen by dat?" Kweshjond Chris10.

Yazmeen slid her hand on Chris10s leg. "I tink u no."

Jus as Yazmeen lend in fer a kess, the wendoe brok open. "Ehts raping time." Scremd da fuzzy lil rapist. He cam ova and grabd Chris10.

"Yazmeen." She scremd. The fuzzy lil rapist tuk Chris10 and jumpd out da windoe.

"No! Bebe!" Scremd Yazmeen.

Yazmeen curld on da flo and strtd to cry. How cud she eva get her Chris10 bac?

Meanwhile!

Adam Lambeet an Kate wer still maken out, but dis time, dey were on a bech in Mahskjeols. (Don ask wer dat is. Idkk.)

Meanwhile!

Yazmeen grabd da fone and cald up Dian Agronnsklskd. "Halo? Is dis Dian?"

"Yes dis is. Who da fu is dis?"

"Uhm eht is Yazmeen... Chris10s luvr."

"Ohh. Da won hoo kelld my Lea."

"Yea." Side Yazmeen. "I waz wonderen if u cud help meh?"

Dian scufd. "Why en da world wud I help u?"

Yazmeen strtd to ter up. "Plz.. I cnt tink of enywon els!"

Dian pasd befo seyn. "I wnt help u. But I no sum1 who can... Robirt Patenson."

Yazmeen pecd up her fone. She sloly dyld Robirts numba into her fone. She held it up to her eer. "Halo?" Sed Robirt.

"Haii, Robirt. Its Yazmeen."

Ther was a long akwerd pas. "Wat do u wan?"

"Chris10s ben kidnapd an I ned yer help."

"Wat do u wan me ta do?"

"I herd frum a frend dat u had conecshons... Wit ta Grim Reper."

Robirt tuk in a shrp breth. "Dats very dangrus."

"I no. But its da onle way ta help Chris10."

"Yer welen ta do dis fer her?"

"Yes. I no u wud do da same."

"Alight. Well mak a dill. If i help u sav her, u let meh keep her." Yazmeen thot. How cud she liv lyf wit oot Chris10? She cudnt let her dy tho.

"U hav a dill."

Chris10 layd in da fuzzy lil rapist, rap dungon. She dint undastan why he waz cald da fussy lil rapist wen all he wantd ta do waz tak. Wen wud Yazmeen com and sav her? Jus den da wall flew in. Standen in da hol was da Grim Reper.

"Chris10." he sed in his demonic voyc. "I hav com ta sav u."

Chris10 new dis waz all Yazmeens doen. She waz gona get eht latr tonite. Chris10 grabd da repers hand an he flew wit her bac to London. Da fuzzy lil rapist cryd on da flo cuz he no longa had sumwon ta tak to.

"Yazmeen!" Chris10 cryd as she got bac to da hotel. Yazmeen lukd very sad, an not happeh. Chris10 rechd oot fer Yazmeen, but Yazmeen puld away. Chris10 sterd confuzd. "Watz rong bebe gurl?"

Yazmeen shuk her hed. "U don blong ta meh enymo." Robirt Patenson emrgd frum da shadoes.

"Wate Yazmeen. I can till u bof luv echoder, U don hav to repai meh. I jus ned to no Chris10's happeh"

Meanwhile!

"Dats not my mouth!" Cryd Kate. Adam Lambeet lafd sumwer off in da distens.

Meanwhile!

Yazmeen hugd Chris10 Steward. "Mebe now we can get bac to r huneemoon." Sed Yazmeen.

"Agred." Sed Chris10. Chris10 an Yazmeen lend in fera kess and sumwer off in da distens Adam Lambeet and Kate rod away on a unicern, into da moon.


	3. One Night in Tokiyo, Aww Yeah

One Night in Tokiyo, Aww Yeah

One Night, Kate, Adam Lambeet, Yazmeen, and Chris10 Steward were all in Tokiyo. Aww yeah. They decydd to go dancen, aww yeah. Wyl day wer dancen a tall strayng womn luking tang cam up to Kate. "Haii u. Wat r u doen her?" Kate got scerd and shudrd awa frum da womn luking tang. Adam wakd up ta da woman luking tang.

"I tol u not ta com arownd meh and Kate." Da man got en Adams fayc.

Sudnly Yazmeen reconizd da womn luking tang. Eht was Jus10 Beber. Yazmeen got angy dis was da womn luking tang dat tuk Seleena Gomerz awa frum her 25 yrs ago. Yazmeen went up to Jus10. "Y r u her?"

"I tol Adam, if he brot Kate her, I wud get ta kep her." Kate strtd to cri. Yazmeen waz confoozd. Why wud Adam promes dat?

"Wat do u men?"

"We had a bet. Ef I cud prove I dint have a vagina, I wud get Kate." Yazmeen waz shocd. Jus10 Beber had a panis?

"U hav a panis?"

Jus10 glerd. "Yes I hav a panis." Sed Jus10.

Adam lafd. "Eht waz practecly microscopic."

"Eht dusnt mata how big eht waz. I get Kate." Evrywon tirnd ta luk at Kate, but she waz gon! Wer did she go? Wen dey all lukd back, Adam waz gon to. Den Yazmeen rembrd da Iland of Mkckejoedekkkv. Dats wer dey wen she thot.

"Ef u don till meh wer dey r. Ill tak Chris10." Not agen.

"NOT AGEN!" Yazmeen scremd. She puld a big hama oot of her pocet. She slamd the hama doun on Jus10. He was nou ded, lyk his moosic.

Chris10 rand up an hugd Yazmeen. "Evrywon wans to tak u." Yazmeen sed.

"I no bebe. Mebe we shud run away." Wisprd Chris10.

Yazmeen grbd her hand an dey strtd to rund away.

Meanwhile!

Adam had go10 Kate bac on da unicorn, they wer gona go ta da moon untl dey new Jus10 Beber waz no longa afta Kate. Adam trnd an lukd at Kate. "Kate... I tink we shud brak up."

Meanwhile!

Yazmeen an Chris10 wer runen wen Kate fill outa da sky. "Kate!" Yazmeen and Chris10 Steward scremd. Dey rand an pecd her up. "Wat happnd." Yazmeen axd.

"Adam.. he dmpd meh!"

How cud dis be? Yazmeen thot. Dey wer jus maken oot an dancen. Sumting waznt rite. An Yazmeen waz guna find oot.


	4. One Night in Italy, Aww Yeah

One Night in Italy, Aww Yeah

One night Yazmeen, Chris10 Steward, an Kate wer all in Italy, aww yeah. Yazmeen was on a qwest to fin oot aboot why Adam Lambeet dumpd Kate off uf his unicorn, aww yeah.

Yazmeen dint tell Kate uf her plans. Fo sum resun, Yazmeen new dat she cud fin Adam Lambeet in Italy.

"Chris10 bebe gurrrl, wil u kep Kate destactd wyl I go fin Adam?"

Chris10 noded, noin wat she had ta do. Yazmeen wen an kessd Chris10 on da mowth.

"Holy Criste!" Chrsi10 scremd. Yazmeen new dat dis wud probly be da las tym she saw Chris10.

Yazmeen gulpd, and kessd Chris10 won las tym, befo heden oot to fin Adam.

Yazmeen wakd fo days an nites befo she got to sumwons secret layer. She wen insyd. "Halo?" Cryd Yazmeen.

"I haz ben especting u." Sed a strang voys.

"Hoo iz u?" Yazmeen yeld. "Wat hav u dun wit Adam."

"Hez no gud fer Kate." Cud this posibry be... Jus10?

She rand aroond da room, luken but she cudnt see.

"Oh Yazmeen." Yazmeen tirnd aroond, den everytang wen black.

Meanwhile!

Kate an Chris10 jumpd aroond on da dance flo... Agen. Wen Yazmeen an a stang persun wakd up.

"Hai guis. I cudnt fin Adam."

Chris10 got defensev. "Hoo is dis wit u?"

Yazmeen tirnd an lukd at da new peson. "Dis is Spider-0. I thot hed be perf fer Kate."

Spider-0 rechd his han oot ta Kate. Kate dint no wat ta do. She waz stel mornen da loss of Adam.

"May I hav yer hand?" Sed Spider-0.

Kate syd. "Ehts to soon."

Spider-0 got a angy fayc, befo calmen doun. "I undastand." Spider-0 wakd away.

Yazmeen waz jus standen der. "Bebe watz rong?"

Yazmeen dint ansa. "I hav ta folo hem." She wakd away.

Chris10 sterd afta her. "Shez unda a trants."

Kate sterd at Chris10. "Wat do u meen."

"Sumting hapend wen she wen an lukd for yer man... Sumting weerd."

"We hav ta help her."

"The onle persun I no hoo can help her iz Lea Mishel."

"But Lea iz ded!" Kat esclaimd.

"I no, so eht luks lyk well hav ta tak to... Da Devil"

BUM BUM BUUUUUU!

De End.


	5. One Night in San Fran, Aww Yeah

One Night in San Fran.

One night Yazmeen, Chris10 Steward, and Kate wer all dancen. Aww yeah. Yazmeen and Chris10 wer all married. Aww yeah. But Kate waz fereva alone, aww no. Wyl day wer dancen Chris10 saw spidy-0 wak acros da streat.

"I has to go grossery shopen." Sed Chris10. But evry1 new she dint.

Chris10 got en her car an started to dryv doun da streat. "Spidy-0! Wat hav u don wit Adam!" Spidy-0 started to run. But no1 cud escayp the rath of Chris10 Steward. Chris10 hit Spidy-0 wit her car.

Meanwhile!

Some wer in canada Adam Lambeet yeld. "Kaaaaattttteeee"

Meanwhile!

Yazmeen an Kate wer still dancen when Kate saw da extrmly hot singa of I See Stars. "Oh Yazmeen. Hes hot."

"No. You can oder men. You still hav Adam."

"HE'S GON YAZMEEN! FAYC ET!" Kate startd to cri. "I mess him so much."

"hey gurl why u crien?" Sed da sexii singer of I See Stars.

"Cuz my man. Hes gon ferevr."

"I cud be ur new man." Kate lyked dis idea. But yazmeen dint. She new Adam waz still alyv.

Kate smyld up at da sexii man. "I lyk dis idea." Kate grabd his han, an wakd wit him. Leefing yazmeena l by herslf... until Chris10 steward appeerd.

"Bebe wer u ben?"

"I tol u. I wen grossery shopen." sed Chris10.

"I no u dint go grosser shopen. Don ly to me gurl."

Chris10 laft. "I hit spidy-0 wit my car."

Yazmeen laft. "Dats so funneh." Sed yazmeen.

Meanwhile!

Adam Lambeet waz rushen trew trees so he cud get bac to kate.

Meanwhile!

Kate and sexii I See Stars guy we maken out wen chris10 and Yazmeen apeerd frum da shodos.

"Kate! Adam es still alyv!" Sed chris10

"No hes not! i haz to fayc. Ill neva see hem agen."

Sudnly Adam Lambeet apeerd frum da shodos. "Bebe who dis?" Sed adam Lambeet to kate.

"Uhh.. Uh..." Kate dint no wat to say.

"Im kates boyfrend." Sed sexii I See Stars singer.

"Iz dis tru kate?"

Kate startd to cri. "Yez adam. Iv moved on." Adam fell to da flor.

"How could I be to la-" Suddenly a wyld dragon appeerd from the shados. Graben adam. "KAAATTEE." Adam scramd

"No! Adam!" how cud kate hav ben so cruel.

Meanwhile!

Yazmeen and chris10 wer stell standen by kate, but... dey wer maken oot. Awww yeeaah.

Meanwhile!

Kate new she had to sav Adam even do she had a new luff.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
